Une longue aventure
by miss Neko Tenshi
Summary: Natsu se réveille seul, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il commence alors une longue aventure à la recherche de son père disparût.
1. Prologue

**Warning :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

7 juillet x777

Un jeune garçon se réveilla seul dans une clairière herbeuse. Celui-ci avait des cheveux rouge vif et semblait n'avoir qu'à peine dix ou onze ans. Il ne portait qu'un short long et une écharpe blanche à carreaux. L'adolescent regarda autour de lui, scrutant du regard la clairière et les arbres qui l'entouraient. Il n'y avait que la nature et le vent.

-Igneel … ? appela le petit garçon.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Pourtant, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul. Igneel le prévenait toujours quand il devait s'absenter ! Le garçon décida d'appeler une fois de plus. Et ce fut de nouveau le silence qui lui répondit. L'adolescent serra son écharpe contre lui, respirant l'odeur rassurante de son père adoptif. Une boule se formait dans son ventre. L'inquiétude se frayait son chemin dans l'esprit de cet enfant.

-Igneel, où es-tu ?! cria-t-il dans le vent.

Aucune réponse. Le petit garçon sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi son père n'était pas là ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose pendant son sommeil ? Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait lui répondre. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues alors qu'il comprenait enfin que son père avait disparût et ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

Le cœur emplit de chagrin, le jeune garçon se réfugia sous un arbre pour pleurer à l'abris des regards. Son père adoptif lui manquait déjà énormément.

Une fois ses larmes tarit, l'adolescent se releva, le cœur lourd. Si son père ne pouvait pas lui revenir ici, alors c'est lui qui partirait à sa recherche.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima

* * *

Natsu marchait depuis des heures, et sortit enfin de la forêt. Il observa au loin, et repéra ce qui ressemblait à une ville. Le petit garçon décida de s'y aventurer. Peut-être trouverait-il des informations sur son père disparût.

Après quelques heures de marche supplémentaire, le jeune adolescent atteignit enfin la ville la plus proche. Malgré l'heure tardive, il y avait encore de nombreux passants dans les rues. Le visage du garçon s'éclaira enfin un peu. Il courut vers les passants, sourire aux lèvres.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vus un dragon ? demanda-t-il avec des yeux pleins d'espoirs.

A ces mots, les habitants éclatèrent de rire. Après tout, les dragons avaient disparu depuis des centaines d'années ! Natsu ne comprenait pas leur réaction et se sentit blessé. Il ravala des sanglots et baissa la tête. Apparemment, il n'aurait aucune information ici. Pire que ça, il était devenu la risée de tous à peine arrivée.

Le jeune garçon reprit sa route le long de la route principale et quitta la ville. Un peu plus loin, il se trouva un coin sous les arbres pour dormir, et chassa pour trouver un peu de nourriture. Il revint avec un sanglier, et alluma un feu de camp avec la magie que son père dragon lui avait appris. Une fois le sanglier bien cuit, il l'engloutit entièrement puis s'allongea dans l'herbe. Derrière les feuillages des arbres, il pouvait deviner le ciel étoilé surplombant la terre. Un ciel qu'il aurait voulu admirer avec Igneel.

Le lendemain, l'adolescent abandonna son campement improvisé. Sans son père adoptif, il devait trouver un moyen de subvenir à ses besoins. S'il pouvait toujours chasser et dormir à la belle étoile, ce n'était pas en se coupant de l'humanité qu'il pourrait trouver des informations sur Igneel. D'un autre côté, il avait grandi avec le dragon et connaissait mal les coutumes des humains. Le jeune garçon allait devoir apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

Mais que pouvait bien faire un jeune adolescent ? Il se le demandait. Vendre ses services à la chasse ? Vendre sa viande à des bouchers ? Pouvait-il seulement utiliser sa magie ? Ce serait plus simple pour lui, mais qui voudrait des services d'un mage de son âge …

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Natsu suivait la route devant lui. Une fois qu'il atteignit la ville suivante, il se rendit chez le boucher.

-Bonjour monsieur, dit-il timidement.

-Que te faut-il mon garçon ? demanda un homme imposant.

-Est-ce que vous auriez besoin de viande fraiche ?

L'artisan regarda le jeune adolescent, il ne voyait pas comment celui-ci pourrait lui rapporter des gibiers des alentours.

-Hey gamin, vas pas te tuer à chasser. On a déjà des personnes très compétentes en ville.

Le refus du marchand fit grincer des dents le garçon. Il quitta le magasin et parcourut les rues, écoutant autour de lui. Il espérait obtenir silencieusement des informations sur Igneel. Malheureusement, rien. Pas un mot sur les dragons. Comme si ceux-ci s'étaient volatilisés. Il reprit donc la route, et décida de vendre ses proies chez les bouchers sur son chemin pour se faire un peu d'argent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Natsu s'acheta un sac et un grand couteau qu'il rangea à l'intérieur. Ainsi, il pourrait dépecer son gibier si nécessaire, et ranger ses provisions de fruits, graines ou autres plantes comestibles. Il acheta également une gourde pour ne pas se retrouver de nouveau assoiffé pendant ses longues heures de marches sur les routes. Le jeune garçon prit également une fine veste, qu'il mit sans l'attacher devant. Il était désormais prêt à continuer son voyage sur les routes, à la recherche de son père adoptif.


End file.
